Piano Love
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Helen is feeling down after the death of a very close friend and her daughter finds her where they are both able to find peace. Part of the 'Piano Series'  With Ashley and Linked Hands  but can be read as a stand alone.


Here's the last piece (for now) of the 'Piano Series'. But again, it can perfectly well be read as a stand-alone.

Once again, it's a one shot with Helen and Ashley. However, this time, Ashley is older. I would situate her around 20 or 22. So I guess this could be about a year before the series started since we know that in season 1 Ashley was 23 (as stated by Will in _Requiem_).

This is actually the piece I like the least because, for some reason, I didn't manage to catch the tone I wanted to write in, which is very frustrating. Plus I didn't have as much inspiration as with the two first parts. But I suppose it's good enough and I'm afraid I'll only make it worse if I try to rewritte it.

As always, Sanctuary, Helen Magnus and Ashley Magnus don't belong to me. I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

Don't forget to let me know what you think. Reviews make my day. I'm going on a vacation for the next two weeks (I'll be back on August 3rd), so I won't be able to post anything more, whether for Sanctuary or NCIS. So I hope to have lots and lots of lovely reviews to read when I get back.

And now, enjoy. =)

**Piano Love**

Helen Magnus was sitting at the piano, softly pressing the keys. It was a song she hadn't played in a very long time but for some reason as she had sat down on the bench in front of the instrument a little while ago, it had come to mind and without thinking, she had started pressing the appropriate keys. She had played it repeatedly since, wondering at the fact that she still remembered it perfectly though it had been a song her mother taught her when she was a little girl and which she hadn't played in well over a century. She heard the door behind her open softly but didn't stop playing. Helen felt Ashley approach slowly and stop behind her. She finished the piece and sat still as her daughter sat down next to her on the bench.

'Are you okay, Mom?'

Her voice was incredibly soft and tears sprung to Helen's eyes as she remembered the reason. She felt Ashley's hand slip into hers and looked down at their linked hands. Even after over twenty years, the simple gesture still felt like a miracle to her and its rarity only made it more powerful. She looked up at her daughter, eyes filled with tears which were not yet falling but which she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back.

The intensity of the look in her mother's eyes surprised Ashley. The weakness, the deep pain she saw there were not something she was used to. She had been looking for her mother throughout the whole Sanctuary, knowing she would be seeking refuge and might appreciate her daughter's company. When she had heard the first sounds of the piano, she had known Helen would be in a worst shape than she had excepted, yet she hadn't expected her to be quite so desperate.

'Not quite.' Helen admitted as the tears finally fell. She managed to hold back a sob and her hand moved to cover her mouth as Ashley's hand moved to push the dark hair out of her face and back behind her ear.

'Oh, Mom.' She whispered, voice sounding almost as broken as Helen was.

For a long while they just sat there, in front of the piano, tears slowly slipping down Helen's cheeks as Ashley kept a firm yet comforting grip on her mother's hand. She allowed herself to put her head on Helen's shoulder, knowing that it would be the only kind of comfort she would allow. And it would undoubtedly mean more to her than being held by anyone else. Knowing that her daughter was there for her would mean the world to Helen.

Finally, the tears subsided and Ashley heard her mother's soft voice.

'I've known Matthew for, oh dear, well over thirty years, I think.' She started. 'He was one of the most amazing men I have ever known. I suppose this hurts so much because his death came as such a shock. He has always been in the best shape and nothing indicated that he would die soon.'

'You loved him, didn't you?' Ashley lifted her head up and Helen looked up at her daughter, assessing the true meaning of the question. She nodded slowly.

'I did.'

'He was here a lot.' Helen managed to shoot her a reproachful look through the remaining tears. 'What were you playing? I've never heard that before.'

'A piece my mother taught me when I was a little girl. It was her favorite song and I haven't played it in a very long time. I didn't even remember it until now. I've always associated it with her and for me, it was always sad yet comforting.'

'I didn't know your mom taught you the piano.'

'She did. She was a wonderful player and she was adamant I play just as well. Only I didn't have a choice; I had to learn.' She stated, throwing Ashley a look which made the girl squirm even though there was a slight twinkle in her eyes which indicated the teasing tone. She smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand.

'You never minded that I didn't want to learn, though, right?'

'I didn't. At least I could hold you still in my arms for a little while.' They shared a smile as Helen leaned in to kiss Ashley's temple.

'Can you play it for me?' Helen laughed softly.

'Of course, darling. I'm not holding you in my lap though; you're a little too tall for that.'

She winked at her daughter, squeezing her hand one last time before slipping it out of her grip. She felt her daughter rest her head back on her shoulder as she started playing. Just as she got lost in memories of her mother, her daughter and Matthew, she heard her daughter say something which brought fresh tears to her eyes though she smiled brightly and felt her heart swell.

'I love you, Mom.'


End file.
